


[podfic] go to the edge sometime (prove your body wrong)

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Podfic, Public Masturbation, Rule 63, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek smirks at her, eyes hooded as he leans closer still, until his lips are brushing her ear. His breath fans hotly over the curve of her neck and Stiles shudders, knuckles going white as she clasps them together between her legs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Touch yourself,” he whispers, the curve of his lips a shade too wicked.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] go to the edge sometime (prove your body wrong)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [go to the edge sometime (prove your body wrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692325) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



  
****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:** Female Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Public Masturbation, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Exhibitionism  
 ****

 **Music:**[Love Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMpFmHSgC4Q), as performed by Hailee Steinfeld  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:36:34  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_go%20to%20the%20edge%20sometime%20\(prove%20your%20body%20wrong\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
